


guilt

by ruthlesslistener



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Short, adressed to 2p germany, character analysis(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthlesslistener/pseuds/ruthlesslistener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short 2p Germany-centric poems. Mentions of 2p Gerita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Clearing out my drabbles brought this. It's been a while since I've attempted poetry.

_Take him in._

_Love him._

_Worship him._

_Make him your God, become his dog_

_Never betray him, even as he sharpens his knife to slit you open, devour you whole._

_After all,_

_It’s all you can do_

_After you left him alone._

_And broke him._


	2. retribution

Angry Italian. Soft words in German. Harsh whips lashed by a tongue not meant to form cold words. 

He was anything but a shitsweeper, but he knew how to submit. 

Ice. 

Rain. 

The calm before a storm. 

The wreckage on the streets. 

The crying of the lonely lost. 

Hush. 

Hush.


End file.
